ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Theron
Darth Heldroya - Sith of Retribution =Brief Overview= Cyrus Theron, also known as Lord Theron or Darth Heldroya is a Sith lord with a Very long history. He was born in 35 BBY to Acacius and Fernel-Demria Theron (Both deceased). He has one brother(deceased), his wife Adriana Versai (deceased), and two children. His eldest being would be 15 but died at the age of 13, and his daughter Aria, who is his only living realative who is now 13 as of 210 ABY. During THerons lifetime he has served as an officer in the Imperial Navy under the command of Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatines rule. He retired from that command as a Commodore. Midway through his career Theron was nearly killed by his master Darth Venkaris. Theron managed to do away with his master but at the cost of his own life. The Sith however performed several processes used by the Silver Jedi Order at one point, returning Therons life, in exchange for his mortality. He had become a force vampire, requiring the very force itself in order to sustain his life. In return he has not aged, and though now 246 years old himself, still appears to be 40. After his service to the Imperial Navy ended, just after the Battle of Endor, Theron continued with his Sith hood eventually becoming an Ambassador to Coruscant for the Sith. He he managed to gain weight in the universe and meeting some briliant minds. He eventually continued on his quest for more power, becoming the pioneering Sith mind behind the Council of Knowledge on Naboo, and most recently a Lord overseer at the Anon Bastion on Fresia. For Cyrus' complete background visit: Cyrus Theron =''Physical Appearance''= Should one run into Theron on the streets, they would be face with a man of large stature standing at 1.9 meters (6'4") and weighing in at 106.6 Kg (235 lbs). His white hair running shoulder length is slightly unkept. His eyes are gold with a slight red glow to them. He wears a black military style trenchoat that hides his combat style black attire beneath. All of which hide his mechanical right arm and legs. He wears armored gauntlets also keeping with the black theme. Strapped to his back you will find his Sith Tremor Sword. =''Other Characteristics''= Should you have the unique pleasure of actually having a conversation with him, you will find his voice is deep and hinted with the typical imperial officers accent. His voice commands respect without him ever having to speak of it. He walks with a sense of pride. If you stand in his way, do not be supprised if he simple walks into you letting his spiritual preasure force you out of the way. Despite his seemingly arrogant nature, he has a strong sence of values stemming from the Sith Code and the code of honor written by his family. Theron comes from a long line of Sith, going even further into royal lineage. He carries his name with as much honor and pride as he carries himself. This often causes him to have great respect for Mandalorians as they often share the same strenth in family values. Theron is rarely found bowing to anyone, or anything but statues of his family, or Revan. Much of his studies in the force centered around Revan, and his seeming mastery of the force. In the end, Theron always works to serve his own interests, or the interest of his family. =''Force Signacture''= A force signacture often acts as a force weilders identity.Theron has one of the strongest force signactures, or auras many will encounter. Partly due to his condition as a force vampire. Those familiar with this condition will know the force flows out of these individuals like water. Because of his strength in the dark arts, the force flows from him like a great preasure that can often be repulsive to those who study the light. So much so that many who have encountered him have felt physical preasure, even pain just in his presence. Others who are not sensitive to the force might feel a chill down their spine, or the subconcious feeling that someone is watching. Force user or not, his presence is made known to all who are around him. =''Force Powers''= Theron has spent nearly 230 years studying the force to the point where he has begun manipulating it to new forms. Altering existing force powers to in an attempt to develope complete control over it. A long work in progress but a goal none the less. In this process of expirimentation, he has gained an amazing level of understanding of the force. Of this he has still has his favorites of which he uses more often than others. These include: *Force Choke *Force Crush *Force deadly sight/death stare(his personal favorite) *Force Illusion *Spear of Midnight Black For a more complete listing of where his studies in the force have taken him visit:Force Breakdown =''Combat Style''= Form VII - Juyo "Do not fight an old man, for if he is too old to fight, he will just kill you." Theron though very well trained in form VII, he rarely draws his saber in a confrontation. The thrill of combat is no longer a thrill, but chore. The quicker he can end the situation, the better. Even if it means using the force to simple destroy his oponent. Theron has a great sence of honor in battle, but that honor belongs to those worthy of it. If he feels his enemy is worth a true battle saber to saber, then he will do so....but don't expect one. =''Armament''= On Person *Sith tremor sword *Double blade lightsaber, both ends red *Executioners axe *Theed Issue S-5 Blaster pistol *Two thermal detonators Other Weapons *Imperial Garrison Issue DC-15X Sniper Rifle (currently in use by Aria) *Personal collection of ancient weaponry *Personal collection of lightsabers from fallen enemies =''Vehicles''= Heavily modified Tie defender and a custom made combat transport made by TEC. =''The Executioner''= After being sentanced to death by the Rakata because of his imortal state, an assassin was sent on behalf of the Rakata. Armed with an executioners axe the assassin encountered Theron, though the fight went in the other direction leaving Theron victorious. In typical tradition Theron kept the axe. Some years later Theron began to feel the strange aura of this axe within his collection. As he went to investigate this sureal occurance, he found his axe standing on its own ready for its new owner to take control. Theron grabbed the axe and was instantly flooded with ancient words and images. The Rakatan had spoken. From that moment on, Theron would be charged as the bringer of death. The right hand of Rakatan, the Architects executioner. This charge overwrites all factions as his orders come from a greater power now.